


WIP Supernatural Fic 13: Punk Band

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also how do wings work, Band, Creme de Sprite, F/M, Hopefully the sex scenes are improving?, How did they get out?, Least of all me, Nobody knows, Summoning Rituals, That drink is a trademark of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: While watching a band perform, Nick and Matt are seduced by darkness. Or is it the other way around? This explains nothing.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 13: Punk Band

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thirteenth story in my Supernatural series, written just after I started the show in 2013. Eventually, we will get past the stories I wrote before actually watching the show. Since I didn't want to waste time coming up with original names, Nick Pellegrino is a mixture of Lucifer's vessel and Mark Pellegrino, and Matt is just Matt Cohen.

He’s at the bar with Matt when he spots her. They are at their usual Friday night haunt, this grungy bar where up and coming bands play most nights during the week. Friday happens to be metal night; however the group up next does have “punk” attached to their genre, so he is a bit dubious. They are “The Splatter Dogs”, according to their merchandise table, and they are currently setting up their instruments. The one Nick is interested in is the girl fiddling with the microphone. She’s tall, pale as ice, and so thin he’s wondering how she found a pair of pants to wear that weren’t from the children’s section. She’s wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a grey shirt that, when she turns, has the barest glint of gold on the back. He’s too far away to see what it actually is, but he does admit it looks nice on her.

“Hi, I’m Ansel, and we are The Splatter Dogs! This song’s called “Dig My Waste”, count us in, Geoff!” There is a quick “1, 2, 3, 4” heard, and then, the song starts. He will admit that the music is actually really good, all heavy bass lines and machine gun drums overlaid with a soaring guitar, but again, it’s the singer he’s watching. She fills the entire stage, howling out the lyrics and jumping into the personal space of every other band member. They run through three songs like this, finishing the last one with a spectacular back flip that has him wondering how those pants stayed together. Then, the band starts a quieter back up song while the singer stops in front of the mike.

“Now, it’s time for the interesting part of the show, the one where we shake things up a little. Fans who have been to previous shows might remember “Let’s get Naked”, or “Let’s start a circle pit in my parent’s basement”. However, today we are going to do something a little more…evil.” she says the last word with a growl.

“We are going to try and…summon Lucifer, the fallen angel, otherwise known as The Devil!” the lights flicker a little. The singer takes a piece of chalk out of her pocket, and draws a symbol on the stage.

“Now with a few drops of virgin blood.” she grabs the bassist and runs a Swiss army knife across her arm. Three red drops fall into the symbol, and she quickly slaps a bandage on the other girl.

“Now, the ritual begins…” she starts speaking…a language that doesn’t sound like anything he’s ever heard before. When she finishes the last word, he feels smoke around him, blinks, and suddenly he is on stage inside the circle. The singer steps back as if electrocuted, then recovers. Matt is staring at him in awe from the bar.

“Looks like we found him! And, lucky me, he’s a cutie!” she smirks. The singer kisses him on the cheek. He feels sudden warmth spread through his entire body. The crowd is in frenzy, louder than they had ever been at any point so far.

“Now, go off and have a drink with your disciples, our dark lord. We have to finish the set, but I’ll be by to talk to you later.” He walks off the stage in a daze.

“What the hell, man? You didn’t tell me you knew this band.” says Matt, passing him his half-finished glass of scotch. Nick drains it quickly.

“I don’t. I have no idea how I got up on that stage.” Matt eyes him warily.

“Still a pretty cool trick, I guess. You gonna wait around for that singer? She seems to have a thing for you, o dark one.” he bows slightly, with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, I want to figure out that trick.” They wait out the rest of the set, which ends after a few more songs. The crowd had expanded enough to even allow the girl to do a stage dive.

“Thank you for coming out tonight! Big thumbs up to our guest appearance by Lucifer!” the spot light shines on him momentarily.

“Make sure to check out our merch table on your way out. We hope you had a great time!” she bounds off the stage. The bar’s music comes back on slowly.

“Hey, do you think they’d let us backstage?” Matt asks him.

“Why would they?” Matt grins.

“Because you have an in now! You need to talk to the singer, and I want to check out the hot chick bassist.” They make their way to the curtain, and slip past it easily. A large man stops them briefly at the door to the green room.  
“You can’t be back…oh, it’s you. I guess since your part of the act, you can come back here.” he says, moving aside.

“Can my friend come too?” asks Nick.

“Sure, what the hell.” finishes the bouncer. They go through the door, to find the singer jubilantly bouncing up and down on the couch.

“Oh my god, we are going to sell so much merch tonight! This is…hey Lucifer, Lucifer’s cute friend.” she says, looking over at them.

“So, I heard you’re a virgin? You want me to help you with that?” says Matt, going over to the bassist, who laughs and punches him in the arm. Meanwhile, Nick goes to sit on the couch next to the singer.

“I’m Dahlia Shepard. You must be Lucifer.” she jokes, holding out her hand.

“Actually, I’m Nick, but Lucifer is fine.” he grips her hand.

“Do you…want to go get some drinks? I know that you were at the bar with your friend before, but he seems to be very eager to get into Hannah’s pants, and I get half price for playing.”

“Sure, if you promise to tell me how I got up on stage.” he follows her out a side door to the main area.

“A Crème de Sprite, and…scotch for my friend?” he nods.

“You and your weird drinks, kid.” the bartender says, turning around to grab the alcohol.

“What’s Crème de Sprite?” asks Nick.

“It’s this frankly disgusting drink she came up with. It’s Sprite Zero mixed with Crème de Menthe.” the bartender sighs.

“It tastes kind of like mouthwash, but I get it on discount.” She smiles slyly at him. Their drinks arrive, and he downs half of his at once, watching her tentatively sip her own.

“So, how did you do the trick, then?” Nick asks.

“I didn’t. I’ve never tried that before. Honestly, I didn’t even know what I was saying, it sounded like gibberish, right? “He looks at her confusedly.

“So, how did I get up on stage then?”

“I have no idea. However you did, though, it certainly helped get the crowd pumped up. Thanks, man.” She downs the rest of her drink, and pulls him up.

  
“Come on, I love this band. Let’s dance.” she pulls him into the pit, and they are awash with swaying bodies. It’s quite fun, actually, and he ends up slamming around in the circle while she watches appreciatively.

 

“You ever done a pit before? Because you are great at it.” she says when they slip off to the side.

  
“Nope, never before. My friend Matt is trying to get me to go out more often.” She leans forward and brushes her lips against his.

  
“Well, Nick, if you want to come back to my place…” he grabs her hand and goes towards the curtain.

  
“I have to tell Matt first.” they find Matt with his hand up Hannah’s shirt on the ratty green couch in the back room. They jump apart when the two enter.

  
“Hannah, second base! Maybe after tonight we’ll need a new virgin for the summoning!” she jokes. Hannah’s face turns the color of a tomato, but she smiles to show that she’s used to the teasing.

  
“Matt, I’m going back to Dahlia’s place. You okay to find your way home?” Matt nods, already turning back to Hannah. Dahlia leads them out the back, to where a small black car is parked. The two of them get in and drive the short distance to Dahlia’s apartment.

  
“I’m sorry; I would have cleaned up a little if I had kno…mmmph!” He silences her mouth with his own. She backs into the elevator, and they make out frantically on the way up.

  
“How…do you even get these on?” he asks trying to slip his hand down her jeans unsuccessfully. She breaks apart from him momentarily to unlock her door, and the kissing resumes.

  
“With a…elaborate system of…pulleys.” she says breathlessly. She tugs his jacket off, and tosses it on the small couch, along with her hoodie. He bites down gently on her neck, eliciting a moan.

  
“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom.” he says quietly. She drags him towards a closed door, and shoves it open. It’s small, and covered in music paraphernalia. She unbuttons her jeans, giving them a hard yank, and leaving them in a ball on the floor.

  
“Mmmm, yes, moving this here was definitely a good idea.” Nick says, finally able to get down the front of her underwear.  
“If I gotta take mine off, you do too.” she pants, pointing at his jeans. He shrugs them off, and his sizable erection is visible through his boxers. He pulls off his shirt, then hers. Nick nibbles her nipple through her bra, marvelling at the inferno coming from her damp panties.

  
“Nick, I…oh god…don’t stop doing that.” she says, when his fingers hit a particularly sweet spot. He goes similarly light headed when she strokes the front of his boxers with a firm hand.

  
“I think these need to go too.” he murmurs, pulling down her underwear with one swift movement. She wriggles out of her bra as he pulls his boxers down. Seeing him in the light, she thinks he’s probably the most handsome man that’s ever been in her bedroom. Broad shoulders, lightly tanned skin, with a treasure trail leading down to his member, which is glistening with pre come. He pulls her closer, rubbing his member up against her stomach while twisting at a nipple. She grabs him by the shoulders, and pulls him on top of her on the bed.

  
“Eager aren’t we?” he huffs out with a laugh. She points to a drawer on her bedside table.

  
“Condom.” he grabs one, leaning up to roll it on carefully.

  
“Are you sure you want to?” he asks. She looks up at him with huge eyes and a flush spreading down her body.

  
“As long as you want to.” she says, and that’s all the permission he needs. Nick thrusts into her slowly at first, and then speeds up at the subtle urging of her hips. She rocks against him, pistoning away as fast as she can. He’s going so deep that it actually provokes her to come before he does, with a swift tightening of her thighs and a musical howl. He comes a few minutes later, collapsing mostly on top of her.

  
“Oh Nick…that was amazing.” she says quietly, kissing his shoulder. He pulls out, ties the condom off, and throws it out. He lies down beside her, tugging her up against his chest.

“Do you mind if I stay?” he asks.

  
“I want you to.” she says drowsily. His large hands wrap around her tiny waist, and they fall asleep contented and warm. In the morning, he wakes up to masses of dark hair underneath his chin. She’s curled up against him like a cat, knees tucked up to her chest. He closes his eyes for a second, and falls into a nightmare. There’s fire around him, the air feels as thick as mud, and his hands are gripping metal bars so tightly that it’s cutting into them. His lungs feel hoarse from screaming, and someone, who from out of the corner of his eye looks like Matt, is trying to drag him away. He wakes up with a start, jostling Dahlia almost off the bed.

  
“What’s going on?” she yelps, scrambling to stay on the bed. Nick grabs her around the waist, pulling her face into his chest.

  
“I had this dream…it was awful.” he doesn’t elaborate. She gently strokes his head until he calms down.

  
“Shh, it’s okay, Nick. It was just a dream.” He holds her close to him, close enough to feel her warm breath on his collarbone, and relaxes. She idly kisses him, leaving a faint purplish bruise mark on his shoulder. His tilits her head up and kisses her full lips, wiping some of the smudged make up off her face with his other hand.

  
“I forgot to take it off, didn’t I? I guess I need a shower.” She rolls out of the bed, stretching in the sunlight.

  
“You want to join me?” she asks. He eagerly gets up and comes over to her, his cock half hard against her back. She pulls him by the hand towards her small bathroom. They shower slow and languorously, gently cleaning each other off.

  
_INTERLUDE_  
 _Meanwhile, in an area far across the United States, the Winchesters are researching for hunts, when they come across the article._  
 _“Local band summons Satan during performance.” mentions Sam, who is typing away on his computer._  
 _“Doesn’t sound like our sort of thing, Sammy. Stage theatrics don’t usually lead to people dying.” says Dean, lying sprawled out on the bed, watching TV._  
 _“Yeah kiddo, you may be…Castiel, Dean, you might want to see this.” says Gabriel, peering over Sam’s shoulder at the computer._  
 _“What is it, Gabriel?” asks Castiel._  
 _“I swear, if this is another weird porno…isn’t that Nick? The guy Lucifer was using as a vessel?” says Dean, looking at the grainy picture._  
 _“That’s Nick alright. And isn’t it just so coincidental that he shows up when they mention summoning Satan?” asks Sam._  
 _“It could be nothing, Sammy.”_  
 _“We should still investigate. If my brother has escaped the cage…”Castiel shudders._  
 _“Okay, we leave first thing tomorrow morning.”_

_END INTERLUDE_  
It’s a few months into their relationship when shit hits the fan. It’s nothing to do with their actual relationship, no, that’s going great. Nick’s increasing nightmares aside, they are happy together. Even Matt and Hannah had managed to stay together, despite their introduction. The pressing matter is the strange men outside Dahlia’s apartment, who are asking her if she’s seen Nick anywhere as of late.

  
“Who are you guys again?” she asks skeptically. Truthfully, Nick is still sleeping, but she doesn’t want to wake him if this isn’t important.

  
“FBI, miss, and we have reason to believe that Nick Pellegrino is wanted for arrest.” She gasps.  
“What for?”

  
“That’s classified information, miss. Now, are you sure that you haven’t seen Mr. Pellegrino as of late?” she shakes her head, trying to hold steady. Dean looks disappointed at her answer.

  
“Okay, I’ll leave my card. If you see him, please tell him to contact me.” She shuts to door carefully, slumping down against it.  
“Nick?” she calls softly. A grunt is heard from the direction of her bedroom. She crawls along the floor to her room, where Nick is sitting up against the headboard. She shakily gets to her feet, climbing into his lap.

  
“What’s wrong, darling?” He asks, nosing her neck.

  
“There were men at the door; they said they were the FBI. They told me that you were wanted for arrest.”

 

“I’m not.” he says uncertainly.

  
“Nick, would you mind going with me to the police station? I believe you; I just want to clear things up. Besides, if you aren’t wanted for arrest, I can charge the two guys who were at the door with impersonating an officer.” Nick sighs, but gets out of the bed.

  
“I’m doing this because I like you, not because I want to.” he huffs out. They get dressed quickly and head down to the police station. However, they are stopped by Matt and Hannah just before they go inside.

  
“What are you guys doing here?” asks Dahlia.

  
“Some weird guys who were claiming to be FBI came to our door this morning, asking if we knew where Nick was. We wanted to see what was going on.” says Matt.

  
“Was one tall, with long brown hair, and the other shorter, with really big green eyes…” questions Dahlia.

  
“Yeah, that was them. Why, did you actually do something bad, Nick?” Nick shrugs. They go into the office to find out that Nick is not under arrest, and that the two men were fake FBI agents.

  
“Why are they looking for you, Nick?” asks Matt. They walk down the street to the local coffee shop, and sit down.

  
“I’m not sure. Weird things have been happening lately, I keep having these nightmares…” Matt stares at him, eyes wide.

  
“Are you in some cage thing? And everything’s on fire?”

“How did you know?” Nick asks quietly.

  
“I’ve been having the same dreams too. I’m always trying to pull you away from the bars…” Matt looks distraught, even with Hannah giving him comforting pats on the hand.

  
“This is really fucked up. Maybe we should go to a motel or something, to get away for a bit?” suggests Hannah.

  
“We should go pick up some groceries first. We might be there for a few days.” mentions Dahlia. They agree to drive to the closest supermarket, a huge chain store where they feel safe in the crowds. Meanwhile, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel have just narrowly avoided the police officers poking around their hotel room.

  
“So, cam we move the big showdown up on the schedule? Because I do not want to have to bail you two out of jail.” asks Gabriel.

  
“Do we have to use your travel method? I hate angel-express.” grumbles Dean.

  
“Dean, while you, Samsquatch and Castiel were two seconds away from getting the rubber glove of doom up your asses, I was scoping out Lucy. Turns out that he’s trying to hide out at a motel. We can head them off at the grocery store, if you are willing to miss taking a dump for a few days.” Gabriel smirks.

  
“Fine, fine. I guess this is for an important cause.” Gabriel grabs onto Sam, whose jacket is clasped in Dean’s hand. Castiel finishes the chain, and they pop into the grocery store just as they are wandering around the cereal aisle.

  
“What do you think it could mean?” mutters Nick to Matt, watching the two girls argue over Lucky Charms vs. Froot Loops.

  
“I’m not sure. I feel as if we are on the cusp of something much larger than we realise.”

  
“We should separate from Dahlia and Hannah. I’m already being hunted, and if they figure out your having the same dreams, you could be next. They could be in danger.” He gestures urgently at them.

  
“Yeah, I really like Hannah, wouldn’t want her to get hurt on my account. Dahl’s pretty awesome too. Maybe you’re…” Matt is interrupted by a blast of light. All of a sudden, the store is clear of shelves and people, excluding the four men who just popped in. Matt feels a terrible chill as he looks at the smallest one, as if he recognizes him from somewhere. Nick is feeling the same way as he eyes the one in the trench coat warily. Dahlia and Hannah slowly back up until they are just in front of Nick and Matt.

  
“Lucy! So nice to see you after all this time…and Michael! You got out too? It’s a big family reunion today!” At the mention of his true name, Michael’s eyes cloud over as memories assault him. Memories of Lucifer falling, of them trying to coerce the Winchester boys to be their vessels, of himself and Lucifer being trapped in the cage for so very long until one day when God’s hand reached out and did…something that he still cannot remember.

  
“Gabriel.” he breathes. Lucifer looks at him.

  
“You know this guy?” Dean laughs.

  
“Don’t play innocent with us, Lucifer.” When Dean speaks his name, Lucifer falls to the floor, assaulted by very similar visions. His wings sprout magnificently, huge and golden, they crest above the group.

  
“So, you really are Lucifer…” Dahlia trails off. He looks at her with shock.

  
“I…I didn’t know.” He looks at her helplessly. Part of him wants to hate her for being human, but a much larger part, the majority of him as a matter of fact, can see through her skin to her soul, which is wrapped in tattered fragments of his own grace that are starting to knit themselves back together. Her soul is so bright, so pure white that he’s wondering how the others don’t’ go blind.

  
“Don’t worry, Dahlia, I won’t let them hurt you.” He pulls her to his chest, wrapping his golden wings around her body.

  
“So you’re pretending to care about humanity now? Nice.” spits out Sam. Michael unfurls his own wings, large and white; he tucks Hannah underneath them carefully.

  
“Pretending nothing, she is mine and I care about her. End of discussion.” answers Lucifer, staring the group down.

  
“Girls, do you want to come over here, this could get a little messy.” says Gabriel. Dahlia pokes her head out of Lucifer’s wings.

  
“Why should I believe you? Ni…Lucifer has been nothing but a gentleman to me these last few months. I doubt he would try to hurt me.” Lucifer smiles and kisses the top of her head.

  
“Can we just do the ritual and send him back now?” asks Dean impatiently. Castiel shakes his head.

  
“We cannot harm innocent lives.” Dean sighs.

  
“You two do know that these two tried to start the apocalypse, right?” he says to the girls.

  
“Ma…Michael, is that true?” asks Hannah. Michael avoids her eyes.

  
“Yes, however, I do not feel the same way as I did before the cage.”

  
“Are you going to try to again?” asks Dahlia.

  
“No, I do not feel the urge.” says Lucifer. Dahlia shrugs.

  
“That’s good enough for me, dudes.”

  
“Gabriel, can you knock some sense into them?” asks Sam quietly. Gabriel shrugs

.  
“Not sure, kiddo. My brothers can be very persuasive.” Hannah looks at the two men with a gasp.

  
“This guy is your brother?” she points at Gabriel.

  
“Yes, Gabriel is an archangel, as well as our brother. Castiel, the man in the trench coat, is also our brother.” Dahlia steps out of Lucifer’s wings, and slowly walks over to Gabriel.

  
“Now, I know you’re his brother, but you have no right trying to get him falsely arrested! Or send him back to that cage thing, god, that sounds horrible.” she pokes Gabriel in the chest.

  
“Sweetheart, I’m not sure what you think you’re dealing with, but this is way beyond your control.” Hannah comes up behind her, crowding into Gabriel’s space.

  
“No, she’s right! They aren’t causing any trouble, why can’t you leave them alone!” She crosses her arms for emphasis.

  
“Cas, are you sure we can’t just…knock them out or something?” Lucifer and Michael are up behind them in a flash.

  
“Winchester, if you lay a hand on either of them, I swear I will put you in the cage myself.” growls out Lucifer.

  
“Tell me how you got out first.” asks Gabriel, backing up slightly.

  
“I honestly have no idea. I’m sure Father did something. He seems to have placed us in human lives, probably in an attempt to foster some empathy.”


End file.
